Especialista en celos
by Cerisier M
Summary: [UA] "Todos aquí sabemos que nadie puede meterse con ninguna de esas chicas". Pero qué más da. Ahora Jared pagaría el haber tocado a la novia de Riven. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

Bueno, ¿hola? Yo los saludo (/._.)/ es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y contiene bashing hacia Jared :v (poco uwu) jaja, no me malentiendan, que no lo odio ni nada, pero así tenía que ser eue

Espero les guste (¡Por favor! lean la nota del final).

_-Pensamientos._

-(aclaraciones).

**Es un universo alterno, no hay magia ni hadas. Rated T por: Palabras malsonantes, violencia (leve) y un poco de OoC.**

* * *

**Especialista en celos**

(No me convence del todo ese nombre 7u7)

* * *

—¿No crees que explotarás con toda esa comida, Musa? —preguntó una castaña a su amiga peliazul.

La mirada de la susodicha se dirigió al sur, donde una bandeja contenía toda clase de aperitivos que lucían sumamente apetitosos: nachos, sándwiches, smoothies, chocolates, bombones, hasta ciertos tipos de fruta cortada en pequeños trozos y palillos encajados; todo por cuenta de Musa. Su cara adquirió un leve sonrojo, ¿en serio Layla pensaba que era capaz de engullir toda esa comida ella sola?

—Creo que venir todos los días te está afectando el estómago —continuó con mofa la del peinado en dos coletas—. A este paso Riven tendrá que usar los dos brazos para rodear tu cintura.

—¡No digas tonterías, Layla! Es cierto que la comida de aquí es deliciosa, pero ordené todo esto para compartirlo contigo y las winx—exclamó con la cara aún más roja y su ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Y Riven… después del show.

Ambas se encontraban ubicadas frente a la barra del _Frutti Music_, en una de esas noches sin preocupaciones, noche de viernes, de solaces salvajes y desenfrenados; sin horas de clase que aguarden al día siguiente.

—Ohh, claro, claro —dijo Layla con sarcasmo moviendo la mano como si espantara algo—. Por cierto, cuando llegamos lucía un poco extraño, ¿adónde iba tan apremiante?

—Dijo que tenía que salir a por un instrumento del que se había olvidado Timmy, que no tardaba más de diez minutos.

En otro lado, casi al otro extremo de donde las muchachas conversaban, había cuatro hombres, muy altos, que no trataban de disimular las miradas lujuriosas dirigidas a ambas chicas; aunque no sólo a ellas pero, a esa hora (8pm), cuando el establecimiento se hallaba semi-lleno, las esbeltas jovencitas acaparaban mucho la atención. Musa llevaba un ajustado vestido negro strapples con estampados rosa y azul que le quedaba a medio muslo exponiendo sus largas piernas, su cabello yacía suelto y le tocaba su cintura, Layla llevaba una diminuta falda y su blusa era tan corta que dejaba su ombligo a la vista; a pesar de eso, ninguno de ellos hizo el ademán de acercarse, ni abrió la boca para decir algo.

Nada.

Sólo sorbieron de su bebida, y continuaron con su escrutinio.

—¿Sabes si ya llegaron las chicas?

—Mmm puede ser… Vayamos a buscarlas tras bambalinas —dijo Musa levantándose con soltura del taburete.

—Pero ¿y tu postre?

—Es verdad… ¡Ya sé! no te preocupes…

Resuelto el 'problema', avanzaron un par de pasos.

— ¿Lo ves? Roxy no–

Las muchachas interrumpieron su dialogo cuando notaron a un joven alto, cabello azul oscuro, ojos como el ámbar, y de cuerpo bien dotado colarse en su camino.

—Señoritas… ¿buscan el tocador? Que ese soy yo —masculló con voz ronca, y mirada sospechosa—. Ja ja ja, ¿por qué esa cara? Sólo estaba bromeando, anímense, unas mujeres tan bellas como ustedes no deben estar solas, ¿no quieren algo de compañía? —sonrió y miró directamente a Musa— Me llamo Jared Russo.

Ambas lo miraron anonadadas y expresión dudosa. —Eh… hola.

Musa le había devuelto la sonrisa y saludado con un tono tímido. Layla pudo notar su lastre al hablar, y la esencia que desprendía de su cuerpo era de alguien que ha estado bebiendo por horas, frunció el ceño, además de que sostenía una copa a medio terminar en su mano. Estaba ebrio.

O eso aparentaba. Lo que ellas no sabían es que el tipo sabía qué estaba haciendo, y no perdía de vista su objetivo: Musa.

—No nos interesa, _Jared_. Vámonos ya, Musa —finalizó Layla jalando por un brazo a la otra y tomando dirección al escenario.

—¡Ahhh!

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, imbécil?! —fue la exclamación que soltó la castaña después del grito estentóreo que pegó la peliazul al sentir una gruesa mano abarcar toda su área trasera.

—Había un insecto, lindura —esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta a la reacción de la castaña—. Acabo de salvarle la vida —rió cínico.

Con los ojos echando fuego y sus labios fruncidos, esta vez fue Musa la que agarró a Layla y la arrastró a un destino desconocido por ella.

—¡Ey, morena, espera! qué _chulas_ piernas, ¿a qué hora abren? —alcanzaron a escuchar que se carcajeaba Jared, pero ya no le daban relevancia.

¿Pero qué le había pasado? _Supongo que el alcohol me adquirió un buen de __valor. _Concluyó divertido el ojimiel, observando cómo se alejaban ambas mujeres. Al final había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Musa no estaba mal, sin duda había disfrutado de una muy placentera probada.

—Oye tú —un hombretón (de los cuatro que anteriormente observaban a las jovencitas) se le acercó—, eres nuevo en estos lugares, ¿verdad? —afirmó intranquilo. Él le ignoró— Todos aquí sabemos que nadie puede meterse con esas chicas, mucho menos tocar a _ésa —_su tono era sombrío. Al parecer, había sido espectador de su proeza.

—¿Me echará una maldición o qué?

El pelirrojo simplemente negó y dio vuelta para regresar con sus compañeros. —No bajes la guardia el resto de la noche, niño.

Desde su posición, pudo observar a uno de los amigos del tipo retirarse el sombrero con falsa tristeza y apretarlo contra su pecho como en señal de respeto por algo que él no entendía; también sintió que alguien le palpaba el hombro, pero enseguida ese contacto se retiró, incluso otro de los amigos del pelirrojo, cuando se acercó a la barra a por más bebida, le susurró una muestra de sentirlo profundamente.

Jared decidió no darle importancia al asunto. Mejor se concentró en ver adónde se dirigieron sus presas, e igual partir por más; sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. Fue como si un rayo recorriera toda su espina y de repente se sintió observado, como si una persona estuviera al asecho, esperando el momento para aparecer y hacerle algo no muy agradable.

Y así era, unos ojos lo observaban coléricos desde la entrada y, su dueño, un atractivo chico de ojos color violeta y cabello magenta, era retenido por su amigo castaño que acababa de llegar.

—¡Déjame, yo lo mato! Nabú, ¡suéltame! —gritaba mientras luchaba para zafarse—, me las pagará ese gran hijo de–

—¡Cálmate, fue un accidente! —le interrumpió tratando de aplacar la furia.

—¡¿UN ACCIDENTE?! ¡No seas estúpido!

—Sólo se le fue la mano, nada del otro mundo —insistió arrastrándolo hasta al otro lado de la entrada fallando rotundamente en pasar inadvertidos.

—No lo defiendas —se aplacó por un segundo para seguir reclamando—: Ha tocado _mi_ propiedad, le ha metido mano a _mi_ novia, cuando eso sólo puedo hacerlo _yo_, ¡lo voy a asesinar!

—Controla tus celos, Riven, recuerda que a Musa no le agrada que te comportes de _ésta_ manera —recalcó señalando la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Hmp.

—Hey muchachos, ¿qué pasa? —escucharon salir a sus espaldas notando a cuatro chicos más acercarse por el escándalo— Nabú, Riven… ¿regresaste con el bajo?

—Tómalo, Brandon —le gritó hosco al castaño que no entendía qué, mientras le aventaba un bulto enfundado; no les extrañaba, el malhumor era común en él, pero en ese momento se veía peor de lo soportable.

—Eh, contrólate, ¿ya comiste hoy? —rió Brandon, después de lo dicho por éste, Nabú tuvo la necesidad de volver a sujetar a Riven, pero ahora ayudado por Sky.

—Mejor explícanos qué ocurrió para que te encuentres así —se escuchó la voz apacible de un muchacho de piel blanca, ojos verdosos y cabello largo azabache en capas.

—Pasa que —manoteó para liberarse del agarre del par y se cruzó de brazos—, un maldito_ bastardo _acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte al invadir _mi_ propiedad.

—¿O sea có–

—¡Ya cállate! —se hartó Nabú— ¡Tú no vas a matar a nadie esta noche! Te vas a tranquilizar, después entraremos, daremos un gran concierto, tendremos un rato agradable con nuestras novias y, ahí, podrán conversar, ¿es tan difícil mantener la compostura?

—Bien —refunfuñó con aparente calma—, sólo quiero que recuerdes que, las chicas se pavonean por en este lugar a _diario_, ¿viste que ese sujeto sigue rondando por allí? Estoy seguro que no tendrá reparos para abrirles esas _chulas_ piernas a la fuerza, además…

Riven notó las miradas de no entender por parte del resto, mientras que en la del castaño expresaba obcecación; dos segundos después, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír cuando le oyó decir:

—Mátalo.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, y al no ver ninguna otra objeción, se dirigió a paso ligero a buscar a desgraciado que se había atrevido a rozar la suave piel de su novia.

Recorrió casi todo el lugar, recibiendo miradas de temor por parte de algunos jóvenes que ahí rondaban, otras de deseo, por parte de las miles de jovencitas que cada vez atiborraban más el espacio, ansiando verlos cantar. Sin embargo, no les dio importancia, él se concentraba en seguir el rastro del espurio pero no lo veía por ningún lado, ¿Y si se ha largado ya? _Demonios_.

En una de esas, el de ojos violetas giró en dirección al espacio que daba a la playa, y entonces la vio… tan hermosa como siempre, inconscientemente se relajó, venía acompañada por el resto de sus amigas, novias de sus fastidiosos compañeros, pero su aspecto no fue lo que más llamó su atención, sino su gesto enfadado; las demás no disimulaban su incomodidad. Fue hasta que, miró más allá en la arena. Apretó sus puños comprendiendo la situación, notó su cuerpo nuevamente rígido, y no dudó en dar pronta marcha. Musa no lo vio, incluso cuando pasó casi a un lado de ellas, hecho una furia.

Jared reía torpemente, muy estridente. Tardó un rato y, finalmente, volvió a encontrarse con las mujeres, aunque ahora acompañadas por otros cuatro bomboncitos que lucían igual de tentadoras que las primeras, pero él seguía empeñado en _atrapar _a Musa. La había conocido en horas de su nueva escuela, Alfea, no tenía mucho tiempo pero desde el primer instante había quedado prendado, no era su intención causarles daño, sólo divertirse, y vaya que lo disfrutó. _Supongo que es el efecto que causa el beber una botella de alcohol. No fue más que eso. Maldito alcohol. Oh maravilloso alcohol. _Ahora se hallaba recostado de espaldas en la fresca arena, cerca de donde rozaban las olas mar.

Verlo ahí, tirado como si nada, disfrutando de la brisa le resultaba repugnante. Sólo quería tirársele encima y enterrarlo en la arena. Literalmente.

Lo haría pagar. Y no estaría complacido hasta escuchar las suplicas de aquel insecto.

—¡Malditas figuras suaves y redondas que te obligan a hacer cosas estúpidas! Ja ja —soltó al aire recordando su fechoría y elevando su vaso con escaso vino; sin darse cuenta de que unos pasos se acercaban peligrosos por un costado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un pie situarse sobre sus costillas, dada la escasa luz, sólo divisó una sombra grande y musculosa, pero lo que sí era evidente, era su felina mirada que lo escrutaba fijamente.

—¿Te diviertes, escoria? —el desconocido aplicó presión.

—¿Te conozco? —no sabía quién rayos era o qué quería pero, zozobró y sintió un frío en su espalda.

—Desearás no haberlo hecho.

Riven se inclinó a sujetarlo fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó revelando su enorme estatura al ojimiel que soltó un gemido.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Qué carajos pasa contigo!? —forcejeó para soltarse. Resultó inútil.

—¿Te crees bastante astuto, verdad? Tocando mujeres sin su consentimiento. Pues hasta aquí has llegado —exclamó arrojándolo a unos metros, Jared tragó arena y sólo un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza: ¡Musa y las otras chiquillas!?

Intentó reptar hacía un grupo de chicos para pedir ayuda pero éstos, al notar la presencia del peli magenta, lo ignoraron y corrieron dentro del _Frutti Music._

—No huyas, no he terminado contigo —frunciendo el ceño, lo volvió a tomar, esta vez de sus pies y lo fue arrastrando hasta depositarlo en la helada agua de la marea.

Ahora entendía las muestras de hace unos momentos, ¡ese mastodonte lo iba a matar!

Él, azorado, quiso erguirse, y Riven aprovechó para sujetarle de la cabeza y hundirla en el agua arenosa repetidas veces. Jared se inclinaba hacia atrás con cada movimiento hasta que se sintió libre y disfrutó del placer de volver a respirar.

Al verlo de nuevo frente a su abatido ser, gritó desesperado: —¡Espera! No es nada personal, ¡sólo estaba jugando!

La excusa tan patética disparó la ira de Riven, que con un rápido movimiento estrelló su rodilla contra el estómago de su rival.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —sin darle tiempo para recuperarse del golpe, Riven volvió al ataque: sus puños alcanzaron la cara mojada de Jared una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo caer de espalda. De su cara comenzaba a chorrear sangre, y aprovechó para girarlo y tomar su brazo derecho para retorcerlo fuertemente; su rodilla cayó en el costado— ¿En serio te crees con el derecho de andar tocando a _mi_ chica como si fuera una cualquiera?

—¡Agg! ¡Te dije que sólo estaba jugando! No pensé que se molestaría-n —se defendió como pudo.

—¡Cállate! —aflojó su agarre en el brazo, provocando un atisbo de esperanza en el joven aplastado... esperanza que sólo le duró unos segundos pues volvió a infligir una mayor. Al sentir Riven su esfuerzo por huir nuevamente, tomó también su pierna y aplicó fuerza en ambas, haciéndolo retorcer como un gusano.

—¡D-déjame ir-rr!

—Ja ja ja, ahora te tengo gritando como una nenita —para rematar el momento, Riven lo liberó para rápidamente volverlo a coger por el cuello—. ¿Vas a acercarte nuevamente?

—¡No, no, no! ¡Te lo juro! —el efecto del licor había pasado desde hacía rato, ya no sentía entusiasmo ni deseo, sólo ganas de correr y alejarse para siempre de ese lugar, lejos de ese cretino.

—Eres un maldito cobarde —estaba a punto de dejarlo que huyera como la maldita rata que era, pero la suerte de Jared parecía haber mermado desde esa noche cuando el peli magenta divisó a lo lejos una columna de madera; sonrió y se acercó sin importar las quejas emitidas por el peli azulado.

—Escúchame, basura —siseó cuando lo tuvo casi de frente, sonrió al notar un clavo que sobresalía del pilar—, una palabra sobre esto, y te irá mucho peor, así que espero que mantengas tu asquerosa boca cerrada.

Sin poder negarse, Jared asintió con terror. Terror que se incremento cuando…

—Alza el brazo.

—¿Q-qu-é vas-s a hac-er-me?

—¡Alza el puto brazo!

Casi llorando, hizo lo exigido. Al instante percibió un agarre de hierro alrededor de su muñeca.

—Esto te enseñara a no volver a propasarte con ninguna mujer —su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el tono lúgubre que utilizaba Riven, y miró con horror el enorme clavo encajado y la palma de su mano ser dirigida hacia él. Alterado por el pánico, se preparó para su inminente dolor sintiendo chorrear algo caliente por su entrepierna.

Sorprendentemente, el dolor nunca llegó. Jared abrió sus ojos, muy rojos por el llanto (y por la sal del mar que se había colado en ellos), para notar su mano fuertemente cerrada sobre el clavo. Suspiró con gran alivió. De alguna forma u otra, se había evitado una profunda herida; de lo que sí no se salvó, es del gran susto que el mayor había causado en él, aparte de que se había orinado.

—Esto sólo fue una advertencia —giró para ver a Riven apuntándolo—, vuélvela a tocar y te las verás con mi equipo.

Y se fue. Se fue, dejándolo con un labio roto, aún sangrando, la cara húmeda, manos como gelatina y las piernas heladas.

En la entrada a la playa (o salida, depende de la perspectiva), Nabú, junto con el resto de sus amigos y sus chicas, había presenciado _casi_ toda la escena. Para el castaño era un alivio de que su novia estaría a salvo de ese pervertido, pues dudaba que el pobre siguiera viviendo en Gardenia; el resto de los chicos seguían perdidos y se cuestionaban el porqué de tal masacre. Las winx, por su parte, sonreían encantadas de que su amigo le haya dado su merecido a ese depravado que había seguido a Musa y Layla; y cuando las encontró, conversando en la playa, había empezado a acosarlas a todas.

—Oye, ¿Cuál es la razón de tanta violencia? ¡Mira nada más como quedó el pobre tipo! —reclamó Brandon a Riven cuando éste estuvo lo bastante cerca y miró en dirección al ojimiel que se abrazaba al poste en busca de apoyo.

—Hnn. Se lo merecía ese pobre diablo —escupió dirigiéndose a la peli azul, esperando que no se alejara y la tomó por la cintura.

Musa le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero llegó a la conclusión de que Jared se lo merecía por andar de mano suelta con ella y sus amigas; decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, sólo negó con una sonrisa y abrazo a su novio que la besó suavemente en los labios y le susurró un inaudible: _Gracias._

—Riven —se le acercó Sky con gesto enfurecido cuando el beso terminó. No le parecía que su compañero actuara como un abusador. Bloom enseguida intervino al ver el duelo de miradas iniciado por su novio.

—Sky, no te alteres, Riven tiene razón, se lo merecía ese depravado —la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se dedicó a contarle los sucesos de hace momentos.

—Lo que sucedió fue que… —Stella, Flora, Layla y Tecna también relataron.

—Te lo advertí —Jared -que seguía aferrado al poste- giró y se encontró con el hombretón pelirrojo del principio y sus adeptos detrás—. Su nombre es Riven Dineratti, tiene diecinueve años, es parte de la clase de lucha en la universidad de Fontana roja, de los mejores. Sin embargo, has tenido suerte, niño.

Jared abrió los ojos como platos ¿diecinueve años? ¿Universidad? ¿¡Clases de lucha!? _¡Con razón quedé tan magullado!_

—¿Suerte? ¿¡Suerte!?

—Pues sí, has tenido suerte de que haya venido solo, y no con el resto de su equipo de 'especialistas'.

Al ojimiel se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Qu-quiene-s so–

No pudo terminar su pregunta pues escuchó un grito proveniente de muy cerca que le hizo soltarse del mástil cayendo de sopetón.

—¿¡QUE _ESE_ LAS TOCÓ DÓNDE!?

Todos se pusieron lívidos, e inmediatamente huyeron fuera de la playa abandonando al pobre de Jared.

—¡Descansa en paz, niño! —dijeron a unísono.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? o.O (que quede claro que Jared sobrevivió, pero durará muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo hospitalizado xD y probablemente se cambie de país. xDU)

Espero que se entienda xD Todas conocen a Jared ¿verdad? (es ese chico de la segunda temporada que coleccionaba fotos de Musa al cual Riven le dijo su nombre 7u7) Y no lo digo por estúpida ni nada, sólo que hace tanto que vi el club Winx, que pienso que todos andan igual de norteados que yo xD Aunque eso no significa que me olvidé de ellas:3 (de hecho, vi la cuarta recién xD por eso se me ocurrió este fic xD) Lo menciono por si las dudas, porque sé que él es un chico tierno e inocente(?) 7u7 y aquí está algo OoC, pero qué va, es AU xD

Los cuatro hombretones que observaban a Musa y Layla principalmente, son los magos del circulo negro, en la serie se ven viejos, pero imagínenlos más chavitos, como de unos… 20, más o menos xD pos le tienen miedo a Riven, aparte él es muy celoso uwu Ya lo conocemos (っ˘w˘ς) ¿Qué tal la pelea? Nunca había escrito una, espero que no haya quedado tan mal uwu ni muy agresiva ni muy leve uwu ¿Riven diciendo maldiciones? Me parece muy sexy imaginarlo e.e

¡Ah! y por si acaso... la imagen que está al lado del summary es del vestido que usa Musa n.n

Si queda alguna duda no duden en preguntar xD Ya que incluso yo me plantee algunas e.e como…

¿Cómo hizo Musa para costear toda esa comida? O.o _trabajo, mucho trabajo:v_ dice mi mente xD Ah, y le tocaba a ella pagar la comida chatarra de esa noche xD haha

¿Alcohol y personas ebrias en el bar Frutti Music? O.o (me pareció mejor usar el nombre en inglés) Como es una serie de relax, no mencionan nada en la tv, pero aquí me atreví a decir que sí, hay licor, musho licor e.e (al menos de noche xP)

¿Eran las 8 y la cosa medio llena? Bueno, es que en algunos lugares la verdadera 'diversión' comienza como hasta las 10 u 11, no estoy segura .-. (es un bar loquisho)

¿Por qué usé a Layla y no a Tecna (su mejor amiga) No sé .-. me pareció más práctico xDU (no me imagino a Timmy reteniendo a Riven o.O) Además ellas también son buenas amigas 7n7

También busqué apellidos en italiano para Jared y Riven (con eso de que la serie es de Italia) En fin, disculpen si tengo errores ortográficos o gramaticales DX no soy experta, pero me divertí escribiéndolo c: Tengo muchas ideas más que espero subir pronto ;-;

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
